Ezra Bridger
'Ezra Bridger '''is a young Force-Sensitive from the planet Lothal and the main protagonist in ''Star Wars Rebels. ''He is a cynical, street-smart pickpocket who is in fact Force-Sensitive, though he does not yet know this. Due to his rough past and the fact that he lives in an unforgiving world, Ezra steals to survive and is generally self-centered and not at all interested in the conflicts of the rest of the galaxy. His motto is "don't trust anyone" and it is only after becoming a member of the crew of the ship ''Ghost ''that he begins to develop a different perspective. Ezra Bridger's heroic role serves as the "predecessor" to Luke Skywalker. Role in ''Star Wars Rebels Before becoming a member of the Ghost crew Ezra was an orphan and a thief who stole to survive. His life changed when he meets the Ghost crew, who he met when they were both stealing from Imperial stormtroopers, managing to get away with one crate. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he was outmaneuvered by Kanan, who stood in Ezra's way and tried getting him to give up the crate. However, the boy refuses and drives away until a TIE attacked him, destroying the bike and nearly killing Ezra until the arrival of the Ghost crew. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship until he suddenly fell due to the TIE attacks from the ghost. Ezra then met Hera Syndulla, who was returning him home. Instead of returning him to Capitol City, Ezra accompanied Sabine and Zeb at Tarkintown while Hera and Kanan went to deal with notorious pirate Cikatro Vizago. After seeing the work that the Ghost crew did, Ezra retreated to the Ghost, where he found Kanan's lightsaber and Holocron, but returns the former Jedi's lightsaber when Kanan and Hera catch him snooping around his quarters. On the group's mission to free the Wookiees, Ezra is convinced by Hera to go onboard to warn Zeb, Kanan, Chopper and Sabine of the trap laid out by the Imperials; however, Ezra is captured by the Imperials led by Agent Alexsandr Kallus who planned on using Ezra as bait. However, Ezra managed to escape while learning about the true location of the Wookiee prisoners when the Ghost crew returned to rescue him. On the mines of Kessel, Ezra learns that Kanan is a Jedi and later goes to rescue a Wookiee child, Kitwarr. Kallus intercepts them but Ezra and Kitwarr are rescued by Kanan. After the Wookiees departed, the crew decided to return Ezra back to his home During this time, Ezra stole Kanan's lightsaber yet again. When they arrived on the planet, Ezra returned Kanan's holocron to him but later, ran back to his tower with the lightsaber in his possession. However, Ezra felt Kanan's presence and inquired what the Force was. The former Jedi explained it was what kept the galaxy bound together and informed Ezra that he was Force-sensitive just like him because he wouldn't have been able to open the holocron. Kanan gave Ezra two choices: to remain on Lothal and keep the Lightsaber as a useless relic but Kanan offered Ezra the choice to become a member of the Ghost crew and his Padawan. Kanan left Ezra to think it through before departing. After a hard decision, Ezra returned Kanan's lightsaber, and decided to learn from Kanan the ways of the Force. At the end of the series, Ezra liberates Lothal by making the ultimate sacrifice by calling on the Purrgil and having them take him and Thrawn into hyperspace, to parts unknown. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Background Information Personality and Traits Unbeknownst to him, Ezra was very Force-sensitive. Ezra passed his Force-related feelings as strange skills. Ezra would also use these skills to steal from others. Once Ezra learned the true nature of his skills from Kanan, he began his training as a Jedi. In terms of personality, Ezra's rough upbringing taught him not to trust others, let alone help them. Sometime after meeting the crew of the Ghost, Ezra became a bit more trusting. Ezra was also very charismatic, which helped him get by during his early years. He was thievish, yet easy going and upbeat, and liked to play pranks and make jokes. He flirted with Sabine and pranked Zeb, but with his jokey attitude he hid from the others what he really felt about his parents, because he didn't trust people easily. Although initially selfish and self-serving, Ezra's time with the crew helped to bring out his compassionate side, especially after he began to see what they did helped others who had lost hope or were unable to help themselves. At first, he was baffled by the idea of helping someone without reward but came to see the deed itself was its own reward because it was the right thing to do. After Kanan was captured by the Empire, Ezra took on more responsibility, arguably taking leadership of the crew while rescuing him. When Maketh Tua asked for help, Ezra was the first one to believe that they should help. Since what they do is help those in need; even though she was from the Empire. Because of Kanan's mistrust to Rex and the Clones, and Rex believing that he's worked with better Jedi then Kanan, Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. Also, he was more willing to join the Rebellion unlike Kanan. Over time he firmly opposed the Empire and stood up for the people of the Galaxy who were being oppressed. Ezra also seems to be more welcome to new people joining the Rebellion. Though he has become more active on the battle field and front line, Ezra has shown a preference not to kill, as seen in "Stealth Strike", when he escapes his Stormtrooper escort and destroys their blasters while making good on his promise not to hurt them. He does apparently kill some troopers while he and his team are escaping, but only because it was unavoidable. However, since speaking with Yoda face-to-face, Ezra has shown a more aggressive side, as well as some arrogance that has caused friction between him and his teacher. His frustration showed when he was unable to connect to the Krykna Spiders, and he is more rebellious towards Kanan and more assertive in fighting. During the mission to Malachor, Ezra encountered the former Sith apprentice, Maul, who taught him the basic philosophy of the Sith and encouraged Ezra to use his anger to strengthen him. After the loss of Ahsoka and the blinding of his master, Ezra was determined to never allow his friends to be harmed again. Due to this and the influence from the Sith Holocron, Ezra started to fight more aggressively, such as killing Stormtroopers rather than stunning them. Ezra's use of the Sith holocron strained relations with his Kanan. In addition, Ezra was a headstrong young man who was willing to circumvent orders. Ezra began to repair his relationship with Kanan after his master rescued him during a dangerous mission at Reklam Station. Ezra also sought to discover the key to destroying the Sith. Despite being tempted by the dark side and Maul, Ezra ultimately chose to remain loyal to Kanan and Sabine. His selflessness put him at odds with Maul, who failed to understand Ezra's loyalty to his friends. Ezra also had a great deal of respect for the lives of other sentient beings. This led him to object to Saw's harsh treatment of Klik-Klak and his threat to destroy the last Geonosian queen egg. Ezra also had a friendly and kind demeanor which allowed him to gain Klik-Klak's trust. Ezra was a loyal and sympathetic friend to Sabine. While Sabine was training to wield the Darksaber, he patiently taught her lightsaber strokes. When Sabine wanted to give up, Ezra urged her to persevere and reassured her that Kanan meant well. As he matured, Ezra was able to impart wisdom to his peers. When Sabine told him about her estranged relationship with her family who had supported the Empire, Ezra counselled her that at least she had a family to return to unlike himself. Weapons, Gear and Skills Ezra's outfit was more than meets the eye. Firstly, there were fingerless gloves that fitted his hands, an Energy Slingshot directly above his left arm, and a com link was on the left side of his waist. His left knee was padded for improved sliding. Finally, Ezra also kept a backpack on him, which was filled with stolen gadgets (e.g. wrench, flashlight, droid arm, and a holo-disk). Ezra eventually constructed his own Lightsaber, with a blue colored blade, after acquiring a Kyber crystal following the events in the Lothal Jedi Temple, which was a test that Ezra had to take to determine if he was meant to be a Jedi. This lightsaber was unique in that it featured a built-in blaster that fires stun blasts. Sometime after building his lightsaber, Ezra had a holster with the right pouch to carry his equipment, and the left holster carrying his lightsaber. He also swapped his energy slingshot for a comlink. Ezra's first lightsaber was destroyed in his brief duel with Vader on Malachor. Ezra continued to improve on his combat style after this, capable of performing acrobatic leaps and attacks. He eventually constructed a new green-bladed Lightsaber, this time with a traditional design. Though it did not feature a blaster built into the hilt, he used a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol with his Lightsaber in combat. Thief Skills and Wits His years on the streets forced Ezra to learn how to survive however he could and adapt to a myriad of situations. He was a skilled thief, able to pickpocket someone in plain sight without being noticed. He used his various odds and ends of tools and junk to pick locks, and he used street smarts and his skills in free-running to make quick escapes. Additionally, he often used his quick-thinking to outwit his enemies, such as when he tricked Imperial officials into answering an emergency alarm, he himself had issued with their comm-link. He was also quite athletic, thanks to his life on the streets, enabling him to use free-running and a skill akin to parkour to weave through obstacles quickly and efficiently. Force Powers Ezra holds a strong connection to the Force, so strong that he (unknowingly) used the Force throughout his years on the streets. He is capable of Force Sense, which is what first drew him to Kanan, and he had sensed danger when Rudor tried to fire upon him, and was able to Force Jump with a crate onto the Ghost. He began learning Telekinesis under Kanan and first used the Force Push against Kallus to save Zeb. As his training progressed, Kanan taught Ezra the technique of Taming Beasts, which they used against the Inquisitor to sic upon him and his troopers a pack of Fyrnocks. He also convinced a Loth-cat to attack a probe droid. However, Ezra's troubled past and Kanan's training could not prepare him for when he briefly tapped into the Dark side, which encouraged Kanan to test Ezra by sending him into the Lothal Jedi Temple. Despite a rough start, Ezra managed to overcome his fears and was rewarded with a Kyber crystal from a mysterious voice, enabling him to construct his own lightsaber. As his training progressed, Ezra experienced his first Force vision, enabling him to foresee a moment with Gall Trayvis. However, he placed too much faith in the vision and was shocked to find Trayvis had all-along been an imperial agent routing out rebels. He seems to have a stronger Force Sense then Kanan as he felt Vader's presence while still in orbit, while Kanan didn't feel it until Vader was near them. Although in that instance, Kanan appeared to sense Vader before Ezra. He has begun to master the Jedi Mind Trick and apparently has some ability in telepathy, as he was able to reach out through the Force to Tseebo, expressing his forgiveness, which Tseebo was able to both hear and feel. According to Kanan, Ezra has a talent for making connections through the Force, which has enabled him time and again to summon aid from various creatures via the technique of Taming Beasts, including, but not limited to, a Loth-cat, Fyrnocks, the Purrgils, and most recently a Tibidee to help him and Kanan escape the Inquisitors. This could also explain his keen Force Sense enabling him to empathically sense Maketh Tua's fear for her life and her honesty, as well as being able to sense the Dark Side from Lothal while still in orbit. His ability to connect is based on mutual understanding, however, and creatures that are foreign to him-like the Krykna Spiders-are difficult if not impossible to connect with. After visiting Malachor, Ezra began to delve more into the dark side, using it both to access the Malachor Sith Temple and then in combat with the Seventh Sister. Eventually he was able to open the Sith Holocron found on that planet, something that was thought to be possible only for one who could tap into the Dark Side through Sith teachings. With the holocron, Ezra utilized an advanced mind trick that forced an AT-DP pilot to kill himself and his comrades. Lightsaber Skills Originally, Ezra's skills with a lightsaber were rudimentary. He had trouble learning to deflect blaster shots and his lack of experience made him a poor swordsman. When he and Kanan both engaged The Inquisitor, Ezra's limited skills and experience made him more of a distraction to both his master and their enemy. He was able to hold his own reasonably well against the Seventh Sister in their first encounter; although he was clearly was no match for her, his skills were great enough for the female Inquisitor to note his skills with a lightsaber impressed her. However, Ezra's skills with a lightsaber soon improved to not only ably deflect blaster-fire but destroy his enemies' blasters without harming them, and his natural acrobatic skills enhanced by the Force made him much more agile, able to nimbly weave through battle and bring the fight straight to his enemies. Ezra also demonstrated his ability to work with Kanan to Force-push each other for advantages in fighting. He watched a Holocron recording of Anakin Skywalker giving lightsaber instruction to hone his own saber training. Despite his increased skill, however, he was still vastly outclassed by more experienced opponents such as Vader, and even commented while watching him and Ahsoka battle that "I need a lot more training!" Though unlike his first encounter, Ezra managed to hold up against Vader a little longer. After the events on Malachor and after training with the Sith holocron, Ezra developed a more brutal and aggressive fighting style to match his new prowess in combat. Trivia *He is the main protagonist of the series. *He's voiced by Taylor Gray. *Ezra never left Lothal until Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. *As of Empire Day, Ezra is fifteen. *As of "Season 3", Ezra is seventeen and in fact, he's youngest member of the Ghost crew. *Ezra and Sabine are the first and only members of the Ghost Crew to regularly wear helmets. *Since the Grand Inquisitor threw his lightsaber at Ezra in "Fire Across the Galaxy", Ezra now has two scars on his left cheek. *After constructing his lightsaber, he no longer relies on his energy slingshot. *In Season 2, Ezra's outfit undergoes a few minor alterations. **He wears a holster on his belt and a comlink in place of his energy slingshot. *As of "Twilight of the Apprentice", Ezra show signs of falling to the dark side, since only a dark-side user can open the Sith Holocron as he did and its red light shone in his eyes, mirroring the eyes of a Sith. *Along with Chopper, they're the only characters who has appeared in every episode so far. *In Season 3, Ezra has a different hair style and a new green lightsaber after his old one was destroyed by Darth Vader on Malachor. He also became a more adept fighter as he was cutting Stormtroopers with little effort during a rescue mission to get Hondo. *Ezra seems to be the main focus of apprenticeship to most Darkside users. (The Grand Inquisitor, The Seventh Sister, and Maul) *As of "The Holocrons of Fate", Ezra has a fear of the Krykna Spiders. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Lethal Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Warriors Category:The Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers